Me AnD mY tWiN!
by yuuki-sakura
Summary: Mikan has a twin? Her name is Yuuki and when Mikan dies in an accident in NY its Yuuki to break all ties w/ her friends from japan.. what happens when Yuuki falls in love in the process? total choas thats what
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"You should know now that it's too late for you and for myself to turn around now… because you were bribed to come here and prove to _them_ that you CAN do something useful and get an object for them correct?" a strange voice implied. Then a second later a young girl appeared in front of me. She is very beautiful bright, vibrant purple eyes, deep red hair, and a pale white completion. And somehow it all fit together. I would have studied her further but she began to talk again.

"Well think about it this way…now there is no one to misjudge you or tell you that you're worthless… it is you, me, and little things I like to call 'lost hopes', they are people that have taken the challenge that you are about to and well they failed. I will tell you this one time and one time only do. Not. Fall. In. love. If you do not heed my warning you shall pay the ultimate price as I am." Her smooth voice came out as a soft lullaby though her words were anything but soft.

"What is the ultimate price?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that young one… be patient. It is not really as bad as some people have said it to be. All that happens is you are to do is be condemned to this world for all eternity. It's kind of cool, no one tries to stop you…unless their fools, and they don't live very long if you catch my drift. But there are some you shouldn't get involved with; because they kill for fun and you're no exception. "Her once smooth voice was replaced with a hard and cold one as she finished her thought.

"As of right now you should be bowing at my feet in gratitude for telling you this. But I guess I shouldn't expect that much from a mere mortal. Well it's time for you to go kid but remember what I said it might just save your mortal butt… got it?" She started to fade away and I was shrouded in darkness.

"Thank you…I guess. And bye-bye!!!" I yelled in hopes the mystery woman heard me. Then it all went black

(A/N I hope you like it!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

OMG Who are you?

(A/N: I probably won't go into anyone else's POV except for Yuuki's and 3rd person cuz the other people are too hard T.T)

_**Yuuki's POV**_

My name is Yuuki Sakura yes I am Mikan Sakura's sister but since she died I haven't talked about her much. Well I've been having these weird dreams lately and they haven't gone away yet… anyways I just moved here from New York and as of a few days ago Osaka, Japan. I'm 16 and I live alone in a nice apartment that has 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. Small but it's all I need, I live on the 3rd floor of the Hyuuga Company Compound. Just between you and me, I heard that Mr. Hyuuga's son is a total stuck-up, play boy, snob, that thinks he owns the world because he has a lot of money. I hate those kinds of people. I would rather not live in the Hyuuga Company Compound but it was the only place available so I guess I have to live with it… man I hate this world!!!

~*Next Day*~

-Ring, ring- Went the alarm clock telling me, 'today's going to absolutely suck for you because this is the first day of a new school!'

"Oh joy… school" I groaned. With that said I began my morning routine. Shower, brush teeth, eat and hopefully… not fall down the stairs this time.

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

Yuuki was about to pounce out the door when she took a look around the apartment when she noticed something strange about the window.

"Did I leave that open?" She asked herself. A part of her wanted to dismiss it, but another part of her told her to check it out. So she did what she wanted, she just went to school.

_**Yuuki's POV**_

This school is huge! Ok, I guess the first thing to do is to find the office to get my schedule. After looking around for 10 minutes I finally found the front office. When I entered the office I saw a lady typing away at a computer. I just got to school and I'm going to the front office to get my schedule.

"Um… Hello. My name is Mikan Sakura, I'm new here and I need my schedule please." I said politely. She turned to me for a second and then turned to a stack of papers sitting next to the computer.

"Aaah yes the transfer student from New York. Hold on a second." She told me as she started shuffling through the stack of papers. After a few minutes her face lit up and she turned to me again. "Here you go! And have a nice day!" the attendant exclaimed as she handed me my schedule was actually nice… that's new.

When I found my 1st period classroom had already started. So I knocked politely after about 2 seconds later the door swings open.

"Why hello their and who might you be?" The teacher asked politely.

"Uh I'm the new student." I said kind of creped out.

"Oh! My deary! Yes yes come in!" The teacher said with an abnormally large smile. I cringe away. Why did Mikan have to come to this school?

Everyone saw the new student try to cringe away from the teacher.

"Hey quit creepin the new student out!" one student commented.

"Hey, she looks kind of cute don't scare her away!" another said.

"My wonderful students please sit back down so that the new student may introduce herself!" the creepy teacher exclaimed.

"Well my name is Mikan uh…I moved here from New York!" I exclaimed. As I expected the tidal wave of questions filled her ears.

_(A/N: I'm having Yuuki go by an aliases so there is less drama b/c Mikan died in an accident in America and no one knew she had a sister and saying she was a Sakura would raise suspicion so ya if u have any more questions say them in a review or message me k?)_

"Are you single?"

"What's your alice?"

"Will you marry me?" All of their questions came at her at once. Instead of answering all of them she just ignored the questions and turned to the teacher.

"So who are you?" I asked while facing the teacher.

"Oh that's right I should introduce myself since I am the teacher!" The teacher clapped his hands together, "My name is ___________, and it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, it's a pleasure…so where am I going to sit?" I asked. He looked around the classroom and a few of the guys where waving their hands wildly.

"Let's see, sit next to Tsubasa," he said while pointing to a boy with a beanie on his head and a star drawn under his right eye. I walked up to the seat and plopped in it.

"Hi my name is Tsubasa." He said while extending his hand out to me.

"Mikan." I said while grasping his hand.

_**Tsubasa POV**_

'Wow… she is really hot!' I thought while she was introducing herself. When teacher said that she was to sit next to me I felt like I won the lottery. Just think when Natsume comes in and sees her sitting next to me. When she sat down she looked over to me.

"Hi my name is Tsubasa." I said while extending my hand for a handshake.

"Mikan." She replied while she grasped my hand. Her hands are really soft and her voice gosh don't even get me started! Whoo hoo! Take that Natsume! I could feel my face start to turn pink as I thought about that.

"Ok everyone that is the big thing for today-" _____started to say then the door slammed open and then came in Natsume. Take a look buddy, I've got the cutie sitting next to me not you. I felt a smile creep to my face as a saw Natsume checking out Mikan. "Um…yeah I'm going to go now, have fun with your free time." Then _____ran out of the room like usual.

_**Yuuki's POV**_

After Tsubasa and I shook hands ______ grabbed everyone's attention again. "Ok everyone that is the big thing for today-" The door suddenly slammed open and in came a male with black hair. He took a look around the classroom and his red eyes rested on me as if studying me. "Um…yeah I'm going to go now, have fun with your free time." Then the teacher ran out of the classroom. Maybe this school isn't so bad. The new guy started walking in my general direction and he was…glaring? What did I do? He walked right up to Tsubasa and stood there glaring at him.

"Can I help you Natsume?" Tsubasa asked the guy. The guy didn't answer for a bit.

"Tsubasa's last name, you are in the way." This Natsume guy said. How can Tsubasa be in the way when he is in his seat…unless that is Natsume's seat…oh crap I hope not. After a bit of glaring from the two parties Natsume walked in between our desks and sat behind me. Shoot….please don't tell me this is the guy that Mikan was telling me about. I hope this isn't the pervert.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_***Yuuki's POV***_

Man my head freakin' hurts! I feel like I just got dropped on my head…5 times.

"Well good morning sunshine." A cheerful voice inquired.

"Where the heck am I?" I said getting madder by the second.

"Well sunshine you are at the academy's hospital." I now recognized the voice to be my teachers Noomer or something like that.

"How did I get here? You were not supposed to know what I was planning. How did you know about that?" I questioned him, now agitated.

"One of our other teachers found you, and the academy now uses cameras…because of a certain black cat." He trailed off. WHO THE HECK USES CAMERAS IN A FLIPPIN ACADEMY??? When I find this so called 'black cat' im gonna…ARG!!!

"Who thought of using cameras?" I said very calmingly…don't want him running out of here with my answers.

_***Narumi POV***_

"Who thought of using cameras?" Mikan asked.

Oh crap! Uh…

*FLASHBACK*

_"NARUMI!!!" The headmaster yelled over the inner come._

_I ran to his office only to find Persona their too._

_"Hello headmaster, Percy." I greeted them._

_"Damnit Narumi! I told you to stop calling me that!" Persona said very aggravated._

_"Anyways, I called you here to think over on what we should do with Natsume. He tried to escape again…" The headmaster trailed the sentence off._

_"I say we put him in chains." Persona inquired._

_"Well _**I**_ say we put cameras in to keep an eye on everything!" I put my idea in happily._

_"That is a wonderful idea Narumi! They will be put in by next week!" The headmaster stated his idea._

_"Ok." Persona and I said at the same time._

***END FLASHBACK***

"I have absolutely no idea who thought of it but it was a couple of years ago." I lied through my teeth to save my butt.

"Then who is the 'Black Cat'?" She asked.

Ah double crap. Wait I thought she knew… damn you Percy!! You hit her too hard now she doesn't remember Natsume! Should I tell her…nope.

"Ah sorry Mikan but I have to go I think I hear my class calling for me bye!" I yelled and ran.

"Wait! Get back here! Im not done talking to you!" Mikan yelled in response to my lame excuse.

_***Yuuki POV***_

Dang it! Noomer left! I was **not** done with him. Great now I have to find a way out of here… well lets get started Yuuki.

"Hea Mikan!" A mysterious voice greeted. Blond hair, blue eyes, rabbit? Uh…ah got it that's Ruka! Now act like you've known him for a while…come on Yuuki you can do this!

"Hiya Ruka!" I strained for a cheerful front since on the inside I'm still pissed at Noomer for running off like that.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh nothing much I tripped…again." I replied remembering Mikan being a complete klutz.

"Well try to be more careful." He looks really concerned. I see what looks to be Hotaru behind him counting…money? It is a coin with a rabbit face on it…? Oh well from what Mikan has told me that is normal for her.

"Will do." I answered back with a fake grin. As I walked back to my room I tried to conjure up a plan to get out of this hellhole people call a school. Once I get to my destination I find all of my stuff back where it was originally.

"Damn school." I muttered. "No freak in privacy what-so-ever. If they did **anything** with my underwear so help them…." I didn't finish the sentence. All. My. Underwear. Was. Put. Back. Where. I. Had. It. Before. Are they stalking me or something? I'm going to kill them. But that can wait now…sleep. And with that last thought I was swept off to a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

*Natsume POV*

"What the hell is wrong with Mikan?" i asked never acted like that before and she never yelled

at me...

"Hea Natsume. What are you doing?" Ruka asked.

"...thinking." i replied not wanting to bring him into what i was thinking about.

"Oh...ok. Well do you want to go get lunch or something?" He asked trying to direct my attention from Mikan to something else.

"You go on i already ate." i lied to him but this isnt the first time i have.

"...You can tell me stuff Natsume...i dont like it when you dont tell me things..." He looked down at his feet.

"There's nothing to tell Ruka. Just go on and eat with Imai." i lied again.

"Fine. But i will be here when you do want to tell me ok?" He said then walked away. And i went back to thinking about what happened to Mikan.

"Did something happen in America that made her change?" With that i fell into an unrueling slumber.

*Yuuki POV*

"What happened? Did i fall asleep?" i asked myself. i figured out later that it was around 3:30 p.m.

*#Knock Knock#*

"Just a minute." then i flashed to the door."Oh, Hotaru...what are you doing here?" i asked her.

"You dummy. You forgot about the party tonight didnt you?" She inquired from my messy state.

"Uh...maybe." i said feeling embarrased.

"Well let me in so i can help you get ready." She stated.

Then she set to work making me look decent...until it happened...

"Come on Mikan just wear it." Hotaru ordered.

"Heck to the no." i crossed an X in front of my chest.

"Mikan they are just panties." She stated matter-a-fact.

"They are called underwear."

"panties"

"Underwear"

"panties"

This continued for a while.

"Damn it they are called UNDERWEAR!!!" i yelled at her.

"PANTIES!"

"i dont care what they are called im NOT wearing a freakin THONG!!" i practically screamed at her not caring who heard.

"Mikan when you wear that dress you can see a panty line. Just wear it." she stated calmly.

"ARG!" With this i threw open the door and stormed out...not seeing Natsume and Ruka standing outside my door...and not relizing they heard everything Hotaru and i were arguing about...

#*Hotaru POV*#

"Stupid idiot." i muttered after Mikan stormed off.

i went outside to follow her when i saw Ruka and Natsume...they were both blushing madly.

"What? do you guys even know what a thong is?" i asked knowing they would turn even redder.

"Uh..." they both studdered on the reply. Ha retards...blackmail time! It took a minute to register in their little brains that i was taking pictures of them. When they finally did relize...i was half way across the academy selling them.

^^Yuuki POV^^

"ARG!" i screamed into the wilderness. "I can't believe that she tried to make me wear that! does she no how uncomfortable they are? it is a freakin string that goes in your butt crack that makes it so you dont have a underwear line!"i told my problems to a kitten that i found wondering around the trees.

"Meow" it looks so innocent and...so cute!

"i'm going to name you...Natsume Jr. because you look like this major jerk i know but you are the complete opposite!" it is true he does look a lot like Natsume...just smaller. black fur, crimson eyes, and this annoying smirk. but Natsume Jr. is much much cuter!!!

"Meow, meow" Natsume Jr. mewed.

"Ok! now lets go back to the apartment so i can get you all nice and cleaned up." i informed him.

*at the apartment*

"Crap." is all i said when i saw Natsume in front of my door. "What do you want now?" i asked.

"Nothing" was his arogent reply.

"Then get out of my was so i can get into my room." i stated.

"Where did you find the cat?" he asked.

"Nonya" i smirked at him. "Why do you want to know?" i asked.

"...it lookes like...a chicken." that smart butt!!!

"Well then you just called yourself a chicken because he looks like your twin!!!" i said laughing almost at tears. While Natsume was standing there thinking I slipped back into my room and locked the door. "Alright Jr. lets get you cleaned up now." i told Jr. cheerfully.

After over 1 hour of fighting him to get him clean. He was very sparkly and smelled 100% better.

"Now it is time for bed." I said looking at the clock, it read 11:03 p.m. "Crud i have class tomarrow. i wonder what happened at the party..." i stated remembering that their was indeed a party that i didn't go to. What i didn't relize was 2 pairs of crimson eyes watching every move i made...


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

^^Ruka POV^^

"Natsume and Mikan were acting weird yesterday..." i said to nothing in particular. It was a new day so i hoped that they would be ok...

"Hello Nogi." Hotaru greeted me.

"Why, Imai what are you doing up this early?" i asked her.

"Taking a stroll in the forest and i happened to see you here so i decided to say 'hello'" Of course...blunt as always.

"Well since you're here will you wait for me to finish feeding the animals then we can walk to class together?" i asked.

"You better not take to long Nogi, or else inn shoot you with my 'baka gun 2200' it is my upgrade. Now available for 2,000 rabbits" she said darkly to an invisible audience.

"O-o-ok" i managed to stutter out.

!a couple minutes later!

"i'm done, now we can go." i told her.

"Finally. i was just about to leave you." she exaggerated with hand motions.

When we got to 's classroom we parted ways. (We sat on opposites sides of the room) She sat alone, and i sat with Mikan and Natsume. it went Mikan, Natsume, and then me.

"My wonderful class!" Narumi boomed into the classroom wearing a frilly pink skirt and a corset...no comment there...

"Yes sensei." most of us shouted back. but the weird thing is that Mikan didn't...i think something is really wrong with her...but i can't put my finger on it.

"Well today is going to be a free day because the festival is coming up!! So my class enjoy your day!" Narumi yelled then bounced out of the room so girly my rabbit fainted from shock...

*^Yuuki POV^*

Ok that was the gayest thing i have ever seen... it kind of scared me... but anyways what am i going to so today? it is a free day.

"Hey Natsume are you doing anything today?" i asked him.

"Nothing that concerns you panty girl." he sneered.

"Gosh it was just a question. No need to get all PMSy at me." i sneered back.

"....." Great no reply...again.

"Well fine i'll ask someone else to go somewhere with me!" i told him.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked. i'm shocked, he's acting like a gentlemen.

"Uh... i don't know." i said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"You ask me to go somewhere and you don't know where?" Well their goes the gentlemen stuff.

"That's why i was asking you." i replied.

"Central town." was his 2 word response which sounded like it was an order that i was to obey.

"Fine. Lead the way mr. hot_shot_i_have_way_to_much_ego_to_be_healthy." was my sarcastic sneer.

"Fine. i will Ms. i_call_my_pantys_underwear." he said.

"that was lame and you know it." i pointed out.

"Shut up and lets go." then he turned around and lead me to what i believe to be central town.

#At central town#

"Wow! this is so cool!!!" i said excited.

"You sound like you've never been here before." now it was his turn to point something out.

"Well i haven't been here for a while. So there!" i stuck my tongue out at him.

"..." no reply...this is getting old now.

"You so know it is rude to not reply when someone is talking to you right?" i told him more as a statement rather than a question.

"i'm going over there." he said and pointed to a bookstore.

"Oh my, you read?" i said sarcastically.

"Hn." well at least i got a reply this time.

"well i'm going to find something to eat. see ya later!" i started walking away.

While i was eating i realized something... Natsume looked a little red...is he sick?

(A/N yes Yuuki is going to be just as dense as Mikan when it comes to stuff like this)

i started looking for him a little bit later but what i saw made me run away. yea i saw Natsume...kissing another girl with green hair (permy). i don't know why i felt so hurt...so betrayed or why it felt like the wall i built between me and society crumbled. So i did what any other teenage girl would do... i ran to my room and cried as my heart shattered i fell asleep.


End file.
